Only my railgun
'''Only my railgun '''is a cover song of fripside's song of the same name. This song only appears in Zeti Precure Character Album Vol 4. Natsumi Midorikawa Beautiful Style. Full Ver. |-|Romaji= hanate! kokoro ni kizanda yume wo mirai sae okizari ni shite genkai nado shiranai imi nai kono chikara ga hikari chirasu sono saki ni haruka na omoi wo aruite kita kono michi wo furikaeru koto shika dekinai nara...ima koko de subete wo kowaseru kurayami ni ochiru machinami hito wa doko made tachimukaeru no? kasoku suru sono itami kara dareka wo kitto mamoreru yo Looking! The blitz loop this planet to search way. Only my RAILGUN can shoot it. imasugu karada juu wo hikari no hayasa de kake megutta tashikana yokan tsukame! nozomu mono nara noko sazu kagayakeru jibunrashisa de shinjiteru yo ano hi no chikai wo kono hitomi ni hikaru namida sore sae mo tsuyosa ni naru kara tachidomaru to sukoshi dake kanjiru setsunasa ni tomadou koto nai nante uso wa tsukanai yo sora ni mau KOIN ga egaku houbutsusen ga kimeru unmei uchidashita kotae ga kyou mo watashi no mune wo kake meguru Sparkling! The shiny lights awake true desire. Only my RAILGUN can shoot it. kanarazu tsuranuiteku tomadou koto naku kizutsuite mo hashiri tsuzukeru Nerae rin to kirameku shisen wa kuruinaku yami o kirisaku Mayoi nante fukitobaseba ii Kono kokoro ga sakebu kagiri dare hitori jama nado sasenai Hakanaku mau musuu no negai wa Kono ryoute ni tsumotte yuku Kirisaku yami ni miete kuru no wa Omoku fukaku setsunai kioku Iroaseteku genjitsu ni yureru Zetsubou ni wa maketaku nai Watashi ga ima watashi de aru koto Mune o hatte subete hokoreru Looking! The blitz loop this planet to search way. Only my RAILGUN can shoot it. ima sugu Karadajuu o hikari no hayasa de Kakemegutta tashika na yokan Hanate kokoro ni kizanda yume o mirai sae okizari ni shite Genkai nado shiranai imi nai Kono chikara ga hikari chirasu sono saki ni haruka na omoi o |-|Japanese= 放て！心に刻んだ夢を　未来さえ置き去りにして 限界など知らない　意味ない この能力が光散らす　その先に遥かな想いを 歩いてきた　この道を　振り返ることしか 出来ないなら…今ここで全てを壊せる 暗闇に堕ちる街並み　人はどこまで立ち向かえるの？ 加速するその痛みから　誰かをきっと守れるよ Looking! The blitz loop this planet to search way. Only my RAILGUN can shoot it. 今すぐ 身体中を　光の速さで 駆け巡った　確かな予感 掴め！望むものなら残さず　輝ける自分らしさで 信じてるよ　あの日の誓いを この瞳に光る涙　それさえも強さになるから 立ち止まると　少しだけ感じる切なさに 戸惑う事　無いなんて嘘はつかないよ 宙に舞うコインが描く　放物線が決める運命 打ち出した答えが今日も　私の胸を駆け巡る Sparkling! The shiny lights awake true desire. Only my RAILGUN can shoot it.必ず 貫いてく　途惑うことなく 傷ついても　走り続ける 狙え！凛と煌く視線は　狂い無く闇を切り裂く 迷いなんて　吹き飛ばせばいい この心が叫ぶ限り　誰ひとり邪魔などさせない 儚く舞う　無数の願いは この両手に　積もってゆく 切り裂く闇に　見えてくるのは 重く深く　切ない記憶 色褪せてく　現実に揺れる 絶望には　負けたくない 私が今　私であること 胸を張って　全て誇れる！ Looking! The blitz loop this planet to search way. Only my RAILGUN can shoot it. 今すぐ 身体中を　光の速さで 駆け巡った　確かな予感 放て！心に刻んだ夢を　未来さえ置き去りにして 限界など知らない　意味ない この能力が光散らす　その先に遥かな想いを |-|English= Release the dream engraved in your heart! Leave even the future behind. I know no limits; they’re meaningless! This power scatters out those feelings that are so far from how they used to be. If I can’t do anything but look back at this road I walked down… I can break down everything here and now. On a street that falls into darkness, how far can people fight on? I can definitely protect anyone from the accelerating pain. Looking! The blitz loops this planet to search for a way. Only my RAILGUN can shoot it right now. The certain prediction circulated Through my body at the speed of light. If there’s something you wish for, grab it and don’t leave it behind! We can shine with our own style. I believe in the vow from that day. Even the tears that shine in these eyes will become my strength. I won’t lie that I’ve never been confused at all By the pain of standing still. The parabola drawn by the coin that dances in midair decides my fate. Today, the answer it came to circulates through my chest. Sparkling! The shiny lights awaken true desire. Only my RAILGUN can shoot it without fail. I go through; I’m not lost. Even if I’m hurt, I keep on running. Aim! The glance that sparkles coldly cuts through the darkness without disorder. We should just blast away hesitation. My heart screams as loudly as it can. I won’t let anyone interfere. The countless wishes that flutter fleetingly Collect in my arms. What comes into view from the shredded night Is heavy, deep, painful memory. I shake in the faded reality. I don’t want to lose to despair. The fact that I’m here now as myself Fills my chest with pride – I’m proud of it all! Looking! The blitz loops this planet to search for a way. Only my RAILGUN can shoot it right now. The certain prediction circulated Through my body at the speed of light. Release the dream engraved in your heart! Leave even the future behind. I know no limits; they’re meaningless! This power scatters out those feelings that are so far from how they used to be. Category:Cover Songs Category:Zeti Precure Character Album series